


I Just Can’t Believe (the Loveliness of Loving You)

by fiveyaaas



Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kid Fic, Married Couple, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Wife Guy Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, he asked, “Now, we don’t want to know the sex of the babies, but we do want to know if it’s multiples, right?” They were at her OBGYN’s office, and he was filling out a few forms for her. This question hadn’t been asked on the forms, to clarify, but Five had been determined that he would give her twins. It was a matter of pride. Five couldn’t care less what gender his children were, but he had to know that he’d succeeded in giving her multiples.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Wife Guy Five Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I Just Can’t Believe (the Loveliness of Loving You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooYoungToFeelThisTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/gifts).



> This is dedicated to TooYoungToFeelThisTired, who has written so many fics for this ship! I really love one of her AUs with fiveya as parents, and I’m hoping she enjoys one of my first _attempts_ at parent!fiveya. I’m going to have two multi chapters soon with them as parents, and I’ve been trying to dip my toes into the water to the parenting fic genre, which isn’t something I usually do.

Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, he asked, “Now, we don’t want to know the sex of the babies, but we  _ do  _ want to know if it’s multiples, right?” They were at her OBGYN’s office, and he was filling out a few forms for her. This question hadn’t been asked on the forms, to clarify, but Five had been determined that he would give her twins. It was a matter of pride. Five couldn’t care less what gender his children were, but he had to know that he’d succeeded in giving her multiples. 

“Please avoid bringing this up to my doctor because I really don’t want my OBGYN to think that you’re a freak.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting a lot of kids!”

“You’re ridiculous, and, if you’re expecting me to have a bunch of kids, I’m going to have to remind you that  _ you’re _ not the one having them. If you are able to get seahorse anatomy, I am fine with having as many kids as you want.”

“Don’t tempt me. I have a Nobel Prize in Physics, Vanya, I could  _ easily  _ figure out how to give myself seahorse anatomy if it meant having a bunch of kids with you.”

She frowned. “You’re very proud of that Nobel Prize, huh?”

“Mainly as a giant fuck you to Sir Reginald Hargreeves!”

Vanya giggled. They’d both had to live with the man again for about two years before Five had decided to run away with her, helping his siblings out of there as well, all of them going their separate ways but remaining in touch. When Five had turned 24 the second time around, he won his Nobel Prize, having gotten his doctorate at 21. Though, really, he’d  _ actually  _ been 69 when he’d received the award, but he didn’t think it was unfair to receive it, considering the only reason people even took note of his age for it was because he looked so young to be receiving it (and, unfortunately, because a bunch of women that reminded him vaguely of the Handler had all fawned over him, some of them thankfully receiving the wrath of his wife). 

“I’d say we’ve done pretty well for ourselves, though, wouldn’t you?” Vanya asked, setting his hands over her stomach, where she wasn’t showing by any means at all. 

“We have,” he told her, kissing her stomach, anyways. “Can’t believe I’m going to first be a father at 72.”

“Are we going to explain that to our kids?” He glanced up, brows raised, waiting for her to explain. “I mean, like, our powers… the time travel, the apocalypse.”

Five shrugged. “If you want to, but we might have to wait until they’re old enough to… you know, understand that kind of thing before we talk about the more brutal aspects, like the apocalypse or even who we were raised by, what that meant and all that.”

“Does that mean we’ll have to hide our powers?”

“That I don’t see being an issue, since yours are under control. Though I won’t side jump with them until I’m sure they can handle it. It could give them a tummy ache.”

“I can’t believe that at one point you were at one point an assassin, and you are now using the word  _ tummy ache,  _ without even an ounce of irony.” 

He grinned. “I would say that’s a massive improvement, wouldn’t you?”

“I mean,  _ sure,  _ but it’s a little shocking.”

“Yeah, well, I refuse to let them have the life that we did.” He pulled her to his chest, finishing up the form quickly. “Besides, I never wanted that kind of life, anyways.”

“What kind of life did you want?” Vanya yawned, and he frowned, remembering how exhausted she’d been and mentally noting that he needed to tell her doctor about that. 

Five thought about her question, absentmindedly stroking her hair. His answer had been relatively the same for the past fifty years. “Quiet. Simple. One spent married to _you_ for sure.”

She laughed. “I don’t think you were thinking about marrying me all your life.”

“I’m sure we could find a diary entry written by a ten year old version of myself that would suggest otherwise somewhere out there, if we really wanted.”

Vanya hid her smile as she cuddled up to him. The nurse walked out, calling out her  _ legal  _ name, one that didn’t suggest she was raised by Reginald, never having written  _ Extra Ordinary  _ in this timeline and having asked Five if he could find a way for her to take another identity. Five had agreed primarily because it would allow him to marry her. 

“You know how far along you are?” the woman asked her, smiling. 

“About nine weeks, I think.”

“Were you two wanting to know the gender?”

“That won’t be necessary, but could we be told if we’re having multiples?” Five shot her a grin, and she added, “My husband is a twin, but he doesn’t seem to understand that fraternal twins run on the mother’s side.” 

The nurse laughed. “It’s  _ still _ possible you could have more than one, you know.”

“Don’t encourage him. He’s relentless.” 

Which led to during her appointment, when the doctor announced that they were actually having  _ triplets,  _ Five sent Vanya a vindicated look before lifting her up and spinning her around, smiling as he heard her giggle while the doctor gave them privacy. 

“You got your wish, then.”

“I  _ did,  _ though I had been expecting twins, to be fair.”

“You’re going to brag about this to everyone we know, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.” He kissed her stomach before kissing her. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“And here I thought having just one kid might humble you a bit. You always were an overachiever.”

He laughed, tearing up a bit.Five was  _ really _ excited, more than anything else, that their kids were healthy. 

Okay,  _ maybe _ he was equally excited about kids being healthy as he was about them being his kids, plural, but he felt that that was fair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!💕


End file.
